


The Drunken antics of Haymitch Abernathy.

by tgirl



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hunger Games, wig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgirl/pseuds/tgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch gets up to drunken shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken antics of Haymitch Abernathy.

Effie had really had it with him this time, he could say what he wanted about how animate she was with manners and how she always went by a schedule but he had gone too far when he took one of her wigs, he must have taken it while she had been showering, he had been drunk out of his mind and some how had managed to stumble his way to her room.

'Effffiieee, I know you're in there' he said and pounding on the door, but of course Effie could hardly hear anything because she was still in the shower.

He eventually worked out that the door was actually unlocked, so he opened it and stumbled his way in to her room, he heard he shower running he couldn't resist, he had always been curious about what colour Effie's actual hair was, he quietly made his way to the bathroom and carefully opened the door, and there she was in all her natural, true self and hey she had blonde hair here he thought she had brown.

He then quickly made his way back out as fast and as best as his legs would allow him and before he was discovered, but before he left he noticed one of her primped and much loved wigs on her dressing table, he decided on taking it and left.

A while later he had gotten so rotten drunk he was now wandering around naked with Effie's wig on his head and causing quite the scene.

Effie finally dressed and ready for the day had heard all the commotion and went to investigate and when she saw what she did she was utterly horrified! there was Haymitch naked as the day he was born with one of her precious wigs!! 

'Haymitch Abernathy! what in Panem are you doing!!!' she screeched at the top of her lungs.

'What's it to you? you my mother, sweetheart?' he answered her slurring his words.

'You give me my wig back right now or so help me!' She said warningly.

'What are you going to do nag me to death?, I'm already immune to it woman!' He had told her smirking at her.

'At least go and put some clothes on for Panem sake!, have you no manners?' 

'What don't like what you see? ... come on I know you secretly do, sweetheart' he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and walked up to him, taking the wig off his head.

'I'm going to get you dressed and into bed right now' she told him and took his hand and lead him to his room.

'Well, you certainly know how to ruin a fun time' He told her and pouted.

She sighed. 'Unfortunately, somebody has to'. She mumbled.

She got him back to his room and got him dressed and eventually (with no help at all from Haymitch who had would not stay still and kept running around, and had even spanked Effie on the butt.

'That is the last straw! you will stay in bed now do you hear me!?' She raised her voice at him after he had spanked her on the butt.

'Alright, geez, sweetheart .. loosen your corset, I promise I'll be good and go to bed.' He told her.

'Thank you, now good night Haymitch' She told him.

'Goodnight ... and nice butt by the way' He replied back.

She looked at him wide - eyed and scolded him.

'Now go.to.sleep!' she punctuated every word then turned and left.

As soon as Effie had exited the room and closed the door, she leaned against the closed door, closed her eyes and sighed.

'Honestly ... like looking after a child!' she said to herself.

She left to go back to her room ... as soon as she did Haymitch was on the loose again, he hadn't listened to her at all and boy was she going to be pissed, he had never really listened to her anyway and he certainly wasn't going to start now.


End file.
